Pure Snow
by animemistress419
Summary: Kagome aspires to be a doctor someday, thus swearing off boys. When Inuyasha Takahashi enters, he becomes a boyfriend to Kikyo, one of Kagome's best friends. But somehow, as time passes, Kagome comes to love Inuyasha. How did this happen? How will things
1. First Snowfall

Hi! Welcome to my second fic! It's a bit boring in the beginning, but I promise that it's going to be tons better in the later chapters! It'll be a short fic, I'm not sure how many chapters. It's based in the song "Pure Snow". Here's the summary again:

**Kagome, age seventeen, has sworn to avoid boys in order to reach her goal of becoming a doctor. But Inuyasha Takahashi is the new student and ends up dating one of her best friends, Kikyo. But somewhere along the way she fell in love with her best friend's boyfriend. How will it end? **

I hope you enjoy! Happy reading!

**Chapter 1**

Kagome contemplated on the past few years on a park bench, watching the playground full of children. Her headphones were tucked in her ear, playing a song, a song that practically told of her life. She knew that her life was so close to not being the way it is today. In fact, it was around this time ten years ago.

Her soft dark brown eyes scanned the horizon, feeling the tranquility of the scene. The leaves were of various warm colors, red, orange, and yellow. Sounds of quacking reached her ears came from the geese and ducks resting in the pond's waters. A chilly, fall breeze made her dark raven tresses waver into her face. As she patiently tucked the strands of hair behind her ear, her mind drifted back, back to where she was a carefree seventeen year old student in high school.

_Konayuki__ ga maiorite kita machi de_

_Toiki__ ga shiroku sora ni hodokete yuku_

_Anata__ no koto omoeba doushite_

_Konna__ ni mune ga atsuku naru_

_In this city where a powder snow comes dancing down _

_My sigh fades white up to the sky_

_When I think about you, I don't know why but _

_My heart gets so warm…_

**Ten years ago**

Kagome quietly closed the door to her house. Her mother and grandfather were bedridden with the flu and were resting. She crossed her arms in warmth as frigid autumn wind blew. She had foolishly left her thicker jacket on her desk chair and now it was too late to retrieve it. Her legs were no better, with the uniform the school required its students to wear. The forest green skirt was short, too short in her opinion but thankfully, the long sleeves of the sailor-like top helped. The young girl couldn't wait until she reached the heated rooms of her school. Kagome couldn't help but envy her younger brother, who was able to take the bus. He was in a warm vehicle, while she was freezing.

Her footsteps were muffled in the piles of beautiful colored leaves that had fallen to the ground from the trees that towered above her. The skies were a sea blue, with a couple of birds flying in v-shaped formations. She checked her watch, to find that she had twenty minutes until class started. Her feet sped up; she had wanted to get there a little early, since she, being the typical teenager, wanted to talk to her friends.

Sounds of the noisy students reached her ears as she approached the walled in school yard. Scattered everywhere was the many students that attended this school, girls in short skirts and green sailor tops while the young men were present in dark blue pants and a button up shirt.

"Kagome, over here!" A voice called out from the clusters of students. Kagome directed her head towards the voice that was heard and saw her group of friends waving to her. Kagome wasn't exactly popular, but she had a lot of friends due to her kind nature.

"Morning Sango, how are you?" Kagome asked politely. Sango smiled, and responded,

"Fine, wait till you hear about this!" The group of girls then quieted down and leaned in closer to hear what Sango was saying, wanting to hear the latest gossip.

"We're going to have a new student in our class today! I found out in the office while I was filing for the secretary." Sango said, which caused the group of girls erupt with giggles and whispering among themselves. Then one of the girls piped up, Kikyo. She was one of the nicest, smartest girls in school and best friends with Kagome and Sango.

"I hope he's cute!" Her face then blushed; she wasn't used to be talking about boys. She was one of the quiet ones, who like Kagome, focused on their studies.

Kagome and Sango eventually separated themselves, going inside their school to their lockers. Since Sango arrived early and had already gone to her locker, the best friends went to Kagome's locker.

After doing her combination, she accessed her locker. It wasn't decorated like most girls; it just contained two shelves for her books and a mirror. Quickly, she unloaded the books from her brown messenger bag and placed them in her locker and grabbed the books that she needed for her morning classes. But first, she had to go to homeroom. Sango was also in her homeroom, as well as many of the other girls in her group of friends. She had to admit that she didn't have much guy friends, just a couple. Let's just say, she wasn't really comfortable around them.

While Kagome was thinking about what she needed for her classes, Sango was excitedly chatting on about the new student.

"Do you think he'll be hot? Because it's about time you have a boyfriend." Kagome stood up from her knees and lifted her filled book bag then shut her locker closed.

"No Sango, you know me. I just want to concentrate on my studies now; I want to pursue my dream of becoming a doctor. Until I graduate from college, I won't be involved." At the last part, Sango said the words with her.

"Yeah yeah, you keep saying that, but by the time you wait that long, you'll be an old maid." Sango said, brushing away her speech, she was used to it. The two best friends walked from Kagome's locker up the stairs to their homeroom on the third level.

"Look, there's already a guy that likes you, Hojo remember? Why don't you give him a chance?" Sango lectured. Kagome shook her head and winced at the thought.

Sure, he was kind and all but she didn't think that their relationship would last. He even shared the same interests as her, including anime. But no, it was weird to her. She was seventeen and had not been on a date yet. Sure, her friends started dating back in the sixth grade, but she didn't want to. And she had to admit that she had a crush now and then, but she knew that the boy that she liked would never ask her out, so she left her romance life alone. But something did benefit from that, her grades were exceptional. In fact, she was rank number one in the whole senior class. And that was something to be proud of. She had accepted a prominent college which specialized in medical in which she would be attending next fall.

The two finally reached the homeroom and took their seats. The homeroom consisted of a few students from each class, freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors. The freshmen it seemed stuck together and were seated separate from the upper class men. Everyone knew everyone else, since they were placed in the same homeroom each year.

Sango and Kagome took a seat, while their teacher read off the announcements. But then Sango's talking and the teacher's talking were cut off by the sound of a sharp knock on the closed classroom door.

The principal stuck his head in and said in his deep baritone voice, __

"I'm sorry to interrupt this class, but I have a new senior here and this is his homeroom." The teacher at the head of the room nodded and the principal slipped through the door, with a student following.

In short, he was probably the most handsome boy Kagome had seen. Though it seemed cliché, it was true. Most of the girls in the room were whispering and the boys held silent, examining their new competitor for girls. He had dark black tresses and the most unusual eyes. Dark violet, almost black. He was obviously well built, you could tell. He was tall, almost six feet. All in all, some girls would say he was "the perfect package".

"Class, please welcome, Inuyasha Takahashi." The teacher announced.

Little did she know, Kagome would go through a lot because of that boy, all just for love.

* * *

I know, that's a little short, but I had to introduce everyone! I hope you all enjoyed it! Tell me what you think! Ideas, comments and questions included! Thanks! And if anyone can tell me which anime "Pure Snow" by Yuko Sasaki is the opening theme to, they'll get a special mention next chapter! The lyrics will appear occasionally in this story and the last chapter will have all the lyrics. And yes, this fic was inspired by the song!

Also, details on updates will be in my bio!

Animemistress419


	2. Flurries

Hey everyone! Okay, I admit that this chapter isn't really exciting either, but it's building up to the plot! Please have patience! I'm very happy for the reviews! Thank you so much!

**Review Responses:**

**Lemu91:** Thank you for being the first reviewer! Lol, sorry, can't tell you what happens next, it'll ruin everything! Guess you just have to wait! ::winks:: Thanks again!

**Izayoi****** Thank you so much for your review! It means so much to me! Lol, "perfect package" is funny, but I couldn't think of anything else, but Inuyasha is the "perfect package" ne? Thanks so much!

**Inugurl617:** Thank you for reviewing and for being the beta reader! I'm glad you liked that chapter. I hope you like this one!

**Ray12304:** Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far, though it may be boring in this chapter…. Anyway, thanks again!

**LostTaijiya****** Wow! I'm honored to have such a dedicated reader! Thank you very much for your review and for putting me on your favorites list. I hope you like this chapter!

**XxDemonic-PrincessxX****** I like your name! I'm glad you like it so far! Thank you for your review! I hope this update was soon enough! Thanks again! Enjoy!

**Amanda:** Hey! Lol, I didn't really notice that this was based on my life, but now that I read it, it kind of is! And you didn't have to remind about _him_. ::laughs:: Anyways, thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thank you to all of my reviewers! I'm so glad I got such a positive response! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome's eyes curiously followed his movements as he sat in his seat, which was coincidentally in front of her. But she tore her gaze away as soon as he was in seeing range of her. The teacher then continued reading more announcements that were on the sheet of paper. Kagome bit the inside of her cheek as she looked at everyone else in the room.

Sango and Ayame were quietly whispering to each other, once in a while, they would sneak glances over to Kagome. But they immediately whipped their heads back. Kagome then knew that they were planning something. Shaking her head, she turned to view the other students while the teacher with a monotone voice announced that Ecology Club was canceled for the week. Frankly, no one cared; they remained doing their homework and staring into space.

"Last but not least, Key Club will be holding a meeting today after school. It's requested that all members attend." Kagome stirred out of her reverie when this was announced. Yes, she was in Key Club. It was a lot of fun and looked good on a college application, besides, almost all the projects were fun to do.

The new boy, Inuyasha, had no particular expression on his face so Kagome couldn't tell what he was thinking. At that moment, Kagome sighed and the bell rung. Sweeping up her books and book bag, she trudged off to her first class of the day, math.

"How fun…" She sarcastically said under her breath. The school girl entered the class room and set her books down in her assigned seat. She looked at the door, watching the students walk in. Unfortunately, she didn't know much of them very well, they were just acquaintances. Sango had a very different schedule from hers and only had lunch and drama together.

Kagome's chocolate brown eyes darted from the door to the board. One guy just entered the room with his group of friends and it was her current crush. Hey, just because she swore off boys doesn't mean that she can't indulge in a crush once in a while.

His name was Tai; in short, he wasn't bad looking and had a great personality. He had the bluest eyes Kagome had ever seen and jet black hair which made his eyes more of an intense color. Currently, the boy was wearing bleached jeans and a sweater that hugged his muscular body.

At that thought, Kagome stopped and blushed. Her descriptions were kind of getting too bold for her.

Tai often spoke to her, treating her like one of his friends, saying hi whenever he saw her and so forth. This morning, he walked by her desk and sat in front of her; just her luck for the teacher to place him right in front of her.

Math wasn't exactly her best subject; it had its ups and downs. The teacher graded homework on effort but the tests and quizzes were killer for Kagome. But being the intelligent person she is, she maintained a low A or in the B range. To tell the truth, Tai was the only thing she looked forward to in math. A great teacher was a plus also. Though, the only bad thing was that Hojo was in her class. He was so persistent to go on a date with her, but the guy wouldn't take a hint. She tapped her pencil rhythmically until two people caught her attention. It was her teacher and Inuyasha.

The chocolate eyed girl brightened up. Maybe she could get to know Inuyasha; perhaps he isn't the quiet person he seems. After all, appearances can be deceiving. The teacher talked to Inuyasha while she handed him his book. She then pointed to the empty seat behind Kagome. Inuyasha's lips moved, Kagome deducing that he had thanked her. With his backpack in tow, Inuyasha walked past Tai and Kagome and took a seat. Kagome then decided that now was time, since class hadn't started yet.

"Hi, my name's Kagome, we're in the same homeroom together." Kagome cheerfully said, extending her hand.

She watched as a smile formed on his face, which eventually turned into a full-fledged smirk. He extended his hand, grasping hers and said one word,

"Inuyasha."

And that was all he said.

_"Hmph what a jerk. So I was right, appearances can be deceiving. It turned out that he's a jerk." _Kagome thought, as she turned to face front ward. Ms. Kamiya then took roll and class started. After a few minutes of teaching from the teacher, Kagome and the rest of the class started on their homework, hopefully minimizing their load for the night. Tai and his friends were diligently talking, making wise cracks, occasionally making the class laugh.

The finally awaited bell rung and it was time for her other classes. Personally, she looked forward to Drama, which was a few classes after math.

The next two classes passed by agonizingly slow.

"Are the teachers trying to torture us or what?" Kagome thought as she worked through science and her foreign language class.

As she pushed open the doors to the theater, she had the biggest surprise that day, Inuyasha was in her class. What kind of coincidence was that? He was in two of her four classes in the morning, and that excluded homeroom. Sighing, she took a seat next to Sango and pulled out a notebook. Mr. Yamato then started class and talked excitedly about their new project.

"Today, class, we're going to start a brand new project. I'm going to pair you off in partners, a boy and girl in each partnership and you're going to perform a famous scene of Shakespeare."

This triggered the whispering and giggles. The girls wanted to know who their guy partners were going to be and the guys were talking in low tones.

"Shhhh, may I have your attention please." Mr. Yamato soothed. "I'm now going to announce the partnerships."

"Kagome Higurashi, you're going to be partnered up with…." There was a pause as he skimmed the class roster.

"Ah, seems like we have a new student today, so Kagome, you'll show him the ropes and be his partner." Kagome stiffly nodded her head.

_"Fate is so twisted, what is up with this? I'm paired with a jerk!" _

She was impervious to the rest of the partner announcements, but then Sango shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I'm with the pervert." She said despairingly, pointing over to Miroku. He was known as the player of the school and had a problem with touching girls in _inappropriate_ places. Kagome stifled a giggle. Sango had a mask on; Kagome really knew that she had a massive crush on him. She developed it since the day he hit on her.

"Now, I want you to use this time to arrange the dates in which you're rehearsing." With that, Mr. Yamato left and disappeared into his office. The students immediately rolled their eyes in unison. His wife, Lacus, was pregnant and was just a few days from the due date and he started calling her every hour a few days ago. Each person then drifted off to their partner.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha found her and sat next to her. Kagome slouched and slid down her seat. He shrugged and said without care,

"Looks, like we're doing "Romeo and Juliet"."

Kagome's eyes widened. What the hell? Did fate have something against her? She groaned and smacked her eyes with her hand.

"Look wench, it's not like I want to do this with you either okay? So let's meet at your house and we'll rehearse from there." Kagome nodded miserably.

"Oh yeah, we're doing the kissing scene." Inuyasha smirked and walked or strode to his backpack and left the theater. Kagome grabbed her binder and started smacking her head repeatedly.

"Kagome, stop it. You're losing brain cells forever." Sango joked, while picking up her backpack.

The two headed out the door and talked about their dreaded partners. Sango couldn't believe that Inuyasha was a jerk. She tried and made Kagome think of Inuyasha as a better person. Which was kind of hopeless, Kagome can be awfully stubborn at times.

"He's a great athlete though. He's in my phys. Ed Class and ran a mile in six minutes. Not to mention that the coach asked him to join the soccer team as the captain. Everyone was practically in awe. Well, except for Tai and his groupies" Sango mused as Kagome's eyes revealed that she was thinking.

_"So there is more to the rough exterior…yeah, probably an arrogant athlete."_

Kagome plopped down in her seat while she unzipped her backpack and took out her lunch. Kikyo and Ayame soon joined them and took out their lunches too. The lunchroom was always noisy and smelled of something weird. Each took out a Tupperware container and popped open the lids. Kagome was the only one who was pleased with hers, after all her mom was sick so she had to cook for herself for a couple of days. Happily picking up her spoon, she dug in. Her friends had traded lunches, since one wanted the other's lunch and it all worked out, everyone got what they wanted.

"Hey Kagome, you know the new guy?" Kikyo asked, munching on her celery sticks that she had gotten from Sango. Kagome nodded and swallowed her fried rice before she replied.

"Unfortunately. He's a real jerk, but we have to work on a project together."

Kikyo smiled, though she wondered why he was such a jerk. People tended to act nice to Kagome, since she was nice to other people. Being nice was her nature. The girl shrugged, maybe she, Kikyo can get to know him. She thought that he was pretty cute and maybe the type of guy she was looking for in a boyfriend.

"Kagome? Can you set me up with him?" Kikyo asked nonchalantly.

Kagome choked on a piece of Chinese sausage. Taking a swig of her water bottle, she looked straight at Kikyo.

"Are you sure? He's a real jerk you know." Kagome asked in a way that made Kikyo sound like a mad man. Kikyo nodded, finalizing her decision. Sighing, Kagome agreed.

"Don't make me pull you out of the relationship though, once you get sick of his attitude problem."

"I don't know Kagome, maybe this isn't really him you know? Maybe it's just an act, tough guy on the outside, softie in the inside." Kikyo reasoned.

Kagome snorted.

"The day he shows that "softie" side of his will be the day I fall in love with him. And we all know that will **never** happen." Kagome said, before chewing her fruit snacks.

The girls looked at each other curiously. Kagome had never reacted this way to another person before, it just wasn't her.

"Kagome!" A shout flew across the cafeteria. Kagome looked around to find the person who had called her. Her soft brown eyes landed on…her crush.

Tai waved and said hi. Kagome smiled and returned the gesture.

"OOOOO! Maybe our little boyfriendless Kagome has a crush!" Sango and Ayame said in unison. A blush slowly crept up Kagome's cheeks.

"Do not!" Kagome refuted. But she couldn't defend herself anymore since the bell rang.

* * *

Relieving a sigh of relief, Kagome walked rapidly to her locker from her English room. (A/N I'm just wondering on something, in Japan, they don't have English, you know Language Arts, so do they all the class Japanese???? Lol, nvm, ignore me and my thoughts!)

She quickly packed her homework necessities and shut her locker, heading to the classroom where the meeting was held. She calmly slipped into her seat and glanced around. Hardly anyone was here; she would just have to wait. Taking out her book, she started to read the first few pages. But then, a few minutes later, she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey wench, overachiever aren't we?"

Kagome looked up to find herself looking at violet eyes. For a second, she lost all thought. But then she snapped out of it and responded with sarcasm.

"No, really? How did you know?"

Inuyasha shrugged,

"Yeah, kind of noticed how you were the teacher's pet in all the classes we have together. Not to mention a lot of kids ask you to tutor them in the halls."

"Wait a second, how do you all this, are you stalking me?" Kagome asked, looking at him with a glare.

Inuyasha smiled his smirk that gave no answer whatsoever, which triggered Kagome's nerves.

"Argh!" Kagome's frustration fired up. Somehow, this Inuyasha managed to get under her skin. Kagome twirled around in her seat, as she heard Inuyasha take a seat right next to her.

_"The nerve of him."_ Kagome chose to ignore this and continued her book.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked up to find Tai, waving at her, with his group of friends. Kagome smiled and waved back. She noticed that one of Inuyasha's eyebrows rose.

_"Weird. Oh well, who cares?"_ Kagome then looked forward, the meeting had begun.

* * *

As she walked out of the school, the sky was a deep blue while the trees were decked in fiery colors. The sidewalks were littered with a few leaves as Kagome walked home. The musty fall air hung around the neighborhood and the crunches of the leaves were heard.

"I'm home!" Kagome shouted as she opened the door. The school girl slipped off her school shoes, leaving on her knee high white socks.

She found her mother sitting in the kitchen when she heard a coughing fit. Her mother was still wearing her pajamas and wore a robe for warmth. Slippers donned her feet, for the floors were a bit cold.

"How were you today mama?" Kagome asked as she fixed herself and her mom a cup of hot tea.

"Fine Kagome, I'm just sorry I have to leave my chores for you." Her mother hoarsely said. Kagome shook her head.

"It's no problem mama, it's what you do everyday and it makes me appreciate you even more." The school girl said, as she set down the two cups of tea. Her mother smiled and took a sip of her tea.

The two watched the scene outside the window, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

"Mama, a friend of mine is going to come over tomorrow, so we can practice a scene for drama, is that alright?"

Kagome's mother nodded,

"You might want to practice on the grounds outside, near the Goshinboku, since your grandfather would be resting."

"Thank you mama. I better get started on homework; I want to have a free weekend." Kagome said, as she gathered the cups and washed them. Her mama nodded and headed up the stairs toward her bedroom.

"Well, let's get started." The raven-haired girl said as she settled down at her desk and started on the dreaded math first.

* * *

End of chapter 2! One of my long chapters and I'm kind of proud of it. Though, it's a little boring…

Please review! I want to know what you all think! Thanks for reading!

Animemistress419


	3. Snowflakes

Hey everyone! I'm extremely sorry for the late update! I can't believe I haven't updated since October! What can I say? Life's been busy, and Winter Break's almost over! T-T Anyways, thank you soooo much for all of your reviews!

**Review Responses**

**XxDemonic-PrincessxX:** Thank you very much for your review! I'm really sorry for the late update! Happy New Year to you! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**InuKagLOTS o'KIDS:** Thank you for reviewing! I love your name by the way! :) I'm really sorry for the really late update! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Amanda/Kagome:** Hey Amanda! Thanks for reviewing! Lol, nope Tai isn't Kouga! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks!

**Inugurl617:** Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate you betaing for me! I hope you like this chapter!

**Punkgirl12304:** I'm glad you like my story so far! And thank you very much for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!

**Lost Taijiya:** Hey! Thank you for reviewing! As for the Romeo and Juliet thing, you'll see… :) Key Club is a club where people come and do community service and do projects to benefit the community and stuff. Thanks for answering my question! I'm also sorry for the awfully late update…I'm such the procrastinator… Thanks again!

**Morgan Gabriela:** Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you really like it! I look forward to **your** works! Thanks again!

**Binkytingson:** Thank you for your reviews! I'm certainly glad that you like my story so far! I'll keep your suggestion with Kouga in mind for later chapters! Be assured that I will use it! Thank you! Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Three**

Inuyasha widened his eyes at the sight of the steps of the shrine. It looked like a formidable mountain. He sighed; it was going to be a long climb to the top. Maybe it would have been better to meet at his house…

Kagome was lounging around in her hip huggers and a light blue t-shirt when she saw a certain someone through the window, come up to the front door. She rolled her eyes and let out a tired sigh.

_"Great, it's Inuyasha…and I have to spend a few hours with him under a tree practicing Romeo and Juliet..."_ she thought, but then scrunched up her nose.

_"Why do I get romantic situations that I don't want?" _

She got off the couch, turning off the TV while brushing away her laziness. It was better to get it over with now then deal with it later. Her footsteps were muffled with her socks on the way to the door and opened the door.

There he stood, with the usual smirk on his face. Kagome rolled her eyes, arrogant jerk.

"So you gonna invite me in?" he asked. She bit her lip, contemplating whether or not it was a good idea. But it was wasted time, seeing as he smoothly slid in under her arm that was holding the door open.

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise,

_"Okay…"_

Okay, maybe she shouldn't have been so surprised, she was thinking of Inuyasha after all.

"You gonna stand there all day? The house is getting cold ya know." Inuyasha said from behind. This remark however, made Kagome even madder.

"Shhhhhhh! My mom and grandpa are sick alright so they need all the rest they can get." Kagome hissed in a whisper, her brown eyes in slits.

Holding both of his hands in surrender, he quickly agreed, it wasn't pretty when Kagome was mad. He figured that out really quickly…let's just say you have to learn fast if you want to live with Kagome around.

Politely, he took off his shoes and followed Kagome with his socks. Kagome led him into the kitchen and indicated that he could take a seat on the stool next to her.

Inuyasha looked around, it wasn't all that bad. The place was kept clean and was decorated nicely. He knew that it was pretty big, judging from the outside.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Kagome asked. He looked up to find her standing in the kitchen. There was a counter and bar-like counter that were separating the both of them. (A/N I don't know what it's called…but you guys know what I'm talking about right?)

He shook his head, he wasn't hungry since breakfast was just an hour ago and lunch was in an hour or so. Kagome shrugged.

"Are you ready to practice?" she asked, making her way to Inuyasha's side. He nodded his head,

"Where will we be practicing?"

His dark amethyst eyes looked around. Kagome smiled, but just a little bit. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Out there, in the back. There's a tree called the Goshinboku and it's a ways from the house, so we won't disrupt my family." He nodded and slid off his chair. Kagome led the way to the front, where their shoes were kept. Pausing for a moment to stuff her feet into some comfortable shoes and slip herself into a jacket, she headed out, with Inuyasha trailing behind her. He didn't need a coat since he was clad in some jeans and a dark blue sweater.

She turned the corner of the house and headed to the back of the house. While they walked, Inuyasha glanced around. The grounds were a littered with dry leaves that fell, leaving the trees bare. However, they were cherry blossom trees, so the beauty of the blossoms would return the coming spring. Overall, the shrine grounds were cement but it was still…well a shrine. They passed a shed on their way; its paint was peeling after years. And finally Kagome stopped where Inuyasha guessed was the Goshinboku.

Inuyasha was surprised, he didn't expect it to be so….well so big. It was a giant compared to the surrounding trees and as tall as a skyscraper.

"Here we are." Kagome stated. "You know, legend states that an inu hanyou, who lived in the feudal era, was pinned to the tree by a miko from a sacred arrow, who had been his love. It's a complicated story on how and why, but the miko's reincarnation somehow traveled through time by a well and released him. He mistook her for his former love, nearly killing her, going after the Shikon Jewel which could grant wishes to anyone who wished upon it. But when the reincarnation shattered the jewel on accident, they went on a quest to gather the jewel shards, for they make the holder of the shards even stronger. This meant trouble, for many demons who were after it for the use of evil. As they progressed through their journey, they met a perverted monk, a kitsune, and a taijiya. All of which were stained by the hands of Naraku. He was the bad guy who caused everyone, except the reincarnation, pain and suffering. To sum up a rather long story, the group defeated Naraku after a long battle and regained all of the jewel shards. The reincarnation was proclaimed the protector. But the most interesting part in my opinion would be when the inu hanyou let go of his former love, who was resurrected from the dead, and fell in love with the reincarnation. Rumor has it that the two lived in the Feudal Era and had offspring. But that's it, it's like they disappeared off the earth after a few decades. But you know what I think? Since the reincarnation was the protector of the jewel, she is immortal until the jewel is wished upon. And the hanyou had a long lifespan. So if they mated, their lifespan would be the same. So who knows? Maybe there are demons running around and perhaps the two lovers are still living today."

Kagome touched the tree under her slender fingers; its rough bark slightly scratching her digits. But then she looked behind her, wondering if Inuyasha was still there, listening to her babbling. To her surprise, he was sitting down right next to her standing figure, unnoticed. His head was leaned back against the tree, enjoying the cool air.

"What did you think of my long narrative?" Kagome asked, after a moment of silence.

"It was interesting. I wonder what it's like to be a demon…" Inuyasha murmured.

"Well you should know, your name is "dog demon" after all," Kagome stated.

Inuyasha shrugged, "It was a name that my dad was obsessed with, so it became my name."

The two remained under the tree, the cold breeze making tresses of raven move around. Kagome absent-mindedly placed a strand behind her ear.

"We should get started." Kagome gently said. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I have the script from Mr.Yamato. He said that we only have to memorize this one scene and perform it in front of the class."

Kagome perked up, this was an easy assignment, piece of cake. It seemed to her that it wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

"Alright, first, we'll read the scene and then we'll memorize our lines on our own. After that, we'll just practice the whole thing on the rehearsal day Mr. Yamato's going to give us. Okay with you?" Inuyasha said casually as he stood up, his violet eyes looking at her.

To say the least, Kagome was shocked, she didn't think Inuyasha would care about this project at all. Well, at least she didn't have to work alone on a group project…for once. "Well, you ready to read this thing?" Inuyasha asked, with his eyebrows raised. Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, reciting the Shakespearean lines with emotion.

"How oft when men are at the point of death  
Have they been merry! which their keepers call  
A lightning before death: O, how may I  
Call this a lightning? O my love! My wife!  
Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath,  
Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty:  
Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet  
Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks,  
And death's pale flag is not advanced there.  
Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet?  
O, what more favour can I do to thee,  
Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain  
To sunder his that was thine enemy?  
Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet,  
Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe  
That unsubstantial death is amorous,  
And that the lean abhorred monster keeps  
Thee here in dark to be his paramour?  
For fear of that, I still will stay with thee;  
And never from this palace of dim night  
Depart again: here, here will I remain  
With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here  
Will I set up my everlasting rest,  
And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars  
From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!  
Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you  
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death!  
Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!  
Here's to my love!"

He paused, taking a deep breath. It wasn't exactly easy to read old English without practicing. And this was where Romeo would be drinking the poison from the goblet.

"Wait a second; Mr.Yamato changed the script from the original script…" Kagome stated out of the blue.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, he cut out the other characters so it's only us."

"Okay, go ahead with your line." Kagome said.

"O true apothecary!  
Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."

Inuyasha sat down, next to Kagome where she sat under the Goshinboku, without making a move to kiss Kagome who was supposed to be lying dead.

Kagome was relieved because that would have been her first kiss.... but why did she feel kind of…kind of disappointed?

The two of them sitting beneath was supposed to symbolize that they were lying down. His violet gaze turned to her, waiting for her to start.

On the script, it says that Juliet stirs, Kagome then said her lines.

"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
To make die with a restorative."

Kagome stopped. There was quite a long pause before Inuyasha said something.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked, his eyes closed and his head leaned back.

"Um, because this is where we're supposed to kiss…" Kagome said shyly, a blush rose up on her cheeks.

"Keh, is that all?" Inuyasha asked, arrogantly in Kagome's opinion.

Kagome sighed, "Yes, that's it. What if I don't want to kiss you?"

"Then don't…you'll just have to wait until we perform in class." Inuyasha simply said, as if not having a care in the world.

On the other hand, Kagome was secretly stressing about it. Her first kiss was supposed to go to someone she loved…someone that definitely wasn't Inuyasha.

Kagome continued with her lines,

"Thy lips are warm."

Kagome paused, pretending to snatch a dagger from Inuyasha's side.

"O happy dagger!  
This is thy sheath;  
Stabs herself  
there rust, and let me die."

Kagome dramatically pretend plunged it into her heart. From her standing stance, she collapsed next to Inuyasha, sitting cross-legged. She joined him in relaxing, placing her head against the tree and closing her eyes. The late fall- early winter breeze caressed their faces.

"So, we done?" Inuyasha finally said. Kagome nodded. "Then I guess I should go," He continued.

"But let's go back to the house first and I'll get you something to eat first before you leave."

Kagome got up and started for the house, leaving no room for argument from Inuyasha. He shrugged, he had no where to go anyway. He followed the girl into her house, placing himself onto the high chair.

Kagome rummaged through the freezer for some ice cream. Since their practice session didn't take long, they were still between lunch and breakfast, so it was snack time. She took out two medium sized bowls and a scoop. She took the stuff to the counter and sat next to Inuyasha.

"Ice cream?" Kagome asked.

"Yes please." Inuyasha responded, minding his manners. Kagome scooped two big scoops of Very Berry Strawberry into the bowl and slid it to Inuyasha. (A/N Name of ice cream courtesy of my sister) She scooped some for herself and started digging in.

"So, how was your first day of school on Friday?" Kagome asked, trying to start some conversation

"Hmmm, it was okay. No matter which school I go to, it's all the same," He shrugged. "So are you going to do that community service thing for Key Club?"

Kagome quickly swallowed her spoonful of a big chunk of ice cream, making her get a brain freeze. Her hands rose to her head, clutching it, while her eyes closed tightly, waiting for it to pass.

"B-Brain F-freeeezze!" she stuttered out. She heard Inuyasha chuckling beside her. Kagome glared at him. But he didn't stop, he chuckled even more, his question long forgotten.

"Shhhhh! My family's still sleeping, remember?" Kagome said, once the freeze was over. Inuyasha's hands flew over his mouth, but his shaking body was indicating that he was still laughing his hardest.

Kagome slapped him for laughing at her.

"What's so funny?" Kagome wondered out loud, expecting him to answer.

"I-it's just so funny when you get mad and you should've seen your facial expression." Inuyasha managed out, his laughter subsiding.

"Kagome? Is your friend here?" a voice called from the hallway. The sliding door that led to the hallway slid open revealing Kagome's mother in a robe. The two looked at her with guilty looks on their faces.

"Mama, did we wake you up?" Kagome said, with worry. Her mother was really close to recovery and all she needed was rest to get back to her normal health.

Her mother smiled, "No, I was awake anyway, I just came down when I heard you and your friend laughing. So Kagome, introduce me to your friend."

"Alright, this is Inuyasha Takahashi mama," Kagome said. Inuyasha stood up from his chair and smiled,

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Kagome's mother nodded,

"It's nice to meet you too." She looked at the kitchen clock hung on the wall, "Well, looks like it's close to lunchtime. Inuyasha, why don't you stay for lunch? I'll be making my specialty, a special soup with a base of ramen."

"Well, I don't want to intrude…" Inuyasha started off, but he really didn't have plans and his favorite food _was_ ramen. "But I think I'll accept your invitation." Her smiled widened.

"Wonderful, now, you sit here with Kagome and talk while I get started." Her slippers scraped against the tile floor and then she ducked out of sight, pots and pans were rattled in search for the right one.

The two conversed but was soon interrupted by a voice by the doorway.

"Kagome, who's that?" Souta asked curiously. He had returned from a friend's house, being insisted by Kagome.

"Hi Souta, this is Inuyasha, a friend from school." Kagome said patiently.

"Cool! Inuyasha, do you play soccer?" Souta asked, sounding a little hyper. Inuyasha let out a little laugh,

"As a matter of fact, I do. I was captain of my team in my hometown before I moved here."

Souta's eyes widened, as if he found a brand new hero to look up to.

"Can you show me some moves then? Please, please please? Souta pleaded, as if his life depended on it. Kagome rolled her eyes; her brother was lovable…but not all the time.

"Souta, Inuyasha might not be up to it…he might have some plans after lunch." She gently said, trying to "rescue" Inuyasha.

To her surprise, Inuyasha declined.

"Nah, I can stay. Sure kid, I'll teach ya some of my signature moves after lunch." Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

Once again, Kagome rolled her eyes, it seemed to her that Inuyasha was capricious; she couldn't tell what mood he was in, even though they had hung around each other for a while now.

_One minute he's calm, then he's arrogant, then who knows what._ Kagome thought.

After that, things were pretty uneventful, until Inuyasha met Kagome's grandfather.

"Who might this young man be Kagome?" he asked. His eyes wandered up to the top of his head suspiciously. Kagome looked sky-ward, she dearly loved her grandfather, but did he have to be so weird around people? Once again, he was looking for signs of a demon; his latest obsession had been cat-like ears on top of people's heads. He said something about being half demon…but it was all non sense in Kagome's opinion.

Legends were legends, as were myths. As much as she wanted to live in a world full of demons and priestesses, they were only tales, stories that were not true.

Her attention shifted back to reality, where she noticed her grandfather had taken some ofuda out of his traditional priest outfit.

"Demon be gone!" He bellowed, sticking an ofuda on Inuyasha's forehead. Kagome's face turned bright red in an instant out of embarrassment. Her face down, she quickly appeared in between her grandfather and Inuyasha.

"Grandfather! He's **not** a demon!" Kagome raged, pulling off the ofuda on Inuyasha's forehead.

Inuyasha looked quite shocked, not to mention weirded out. Luckily, Kagome's mother saved the moment.

"Everyone! It's time for lunch!" she called from the kitchen. Everyone herded into the dining room and sat down. Kagome's mother brought out a large pot of soup and placed it on a pot holder on the table. She ladled out the soup into equal portions into bowls and handed them to everyone.

"Go on, dig in!" she said. On cue, everyone dug in.

Compliments filled the air as the meal went on. Eventually, everyone finished and Kagome's mother insisted that she clear the table so Inuyasha could show Souta his moves.

The two moved to the other side of the shrine while Kagome followed. They neared the side of the shrine where the well house was located. There was plenty of space for them to kick around a soccer ball. Kagome sat outside on the well house steps, watching the two boys run around.

She looked overhead; the skies were cloudier than usual. Now that she thought about it, the forecasters' predicted a snowstorm coming their way.

* * *

Long chapter wasn't it? Lol, think of it as an apology for the rather long wait for this update! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! 

Also two points, the place that this story is taking place in is fictional I don't know a place that fits with the details with this story…who knows? There might be! And Inuyasha is human in this story, not half demon, so as much as I love those adorable ears and those amber eyes, we'll just have to live without them in this story. T-T

But please tell me what you think! Comments, suggestions, and ideas are welcomed! Please review! I'll try and update as soon as possible!

Animemistress419


End file.
